


And Puppy Makes Three

by mk_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, General, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/mk_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus comes home after a long week away and wants some peace. What he gets is quite a shock, and his life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Puppy Makes Three

**Title**: And Puppy Makes Three  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words**: 1070  
**Summary**: Severus comes home after a long week away and wants some peace. What he gets is quite a shock, and his life will never be the same.  
**Warnings**: Plenty of fluffiness!  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

It had been a hectic week, filled with long, turbulent flights; meetings; conference calls, two with unbearably difficult clients, and consultations, and all Severus wanted to do was get home, see his Harry, and go to sleep. As was wont in the life of Severus Snape, however, what he wanted never seemed to happen in quite the way he hoped, and as he pulled into the driveway of his home, he knew this would be one of those times. Harry was standing in the doorway of their house, and he was holding something small and furry.

Oh. No. He hadn't… but he had.

Severus groaned. Why again had he agreed to live as a Muggle? Oh yes, because his lovely Harry had asked him to. Well, it had seemed a good idea at the time: No one in the Muggle world knew of his checkered past, and no one in the Muggle world knew of Harry's fame. It had been a win-win situation for them both. Sometimes, however, now being one of those, Severus longed for his old world. Fortunately, he loved Harry more than he missed his old life.

He parked the car, turned off the ignition, and sat there, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. A minute, two minutes, three minutes… oh Merlin, now Harry was coming toward the car with that furry thing in his arms. Severus closed his eyes and asked for strength, then opened the car door and slowly climbed out and tried to ascertain how Harry was doing: He appeared happier than he had in months; there was no denying the reason. Severus was saddened that he seemed to not be enough to make Harry happy these days, but he was happy that something else was able to do so. They had enjoyed over twenty years of passion-filled nights, and it was difficult now that that period seemed to have come to an end, but Severus still loved Harry and he knew that Harry still loved him. Perhaps this new addition to their family would help their relationship. He hadn't thought a pet could help, but perhaps he had been wrong, and the therapist had been right. He hoped so, anyway. He still hated the idea, but he'd get over it. Where Harry was concerned, Severus would do anything to make him happy, even if that meant sharing their bed with a mutt. He could only hope that the little thing would remain as such, and not turn into something like Hagrid's dog: Fang. Severus shivered at the thought.

Harry stepped up to him and gave him a wide grin. Severus wanted to glare. Really, he did, but how could he when his Harry looked at him with such love? He leaned down and kissed Harry, and caught a glimpse of the small, white furry puppy that was asleep in Harry's arms. When he pulled away, he did glare, and he sighed. "I see you couldn't help yourself. Didn't we decide that this was not a good idea?" Severus hadn't meant to say anything negative, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know why Harry had done it, even when he already knew. He crossed his arms and stepped back as he continued his patented stare/glare; the one he knew Harry hated.

"Yeah, but, Severus, you know how lonely I get being alone so much, and you heard what the doctor said: that maybe a pet would help. The other day, I got on the computer and was looking at pet sites, and I saw her. I knew I had to have her. Please don't be upset with me. She's such a good puppy and you won't have to do anything; I'll do everything for her."

That was highly unlikely. Severus knew he'd be the one taking the dog outside when she had to do her business. He wanted Harry to take it back; they didn't need a dog. But… Harry did, and Severus knew that, so he swallowed his reply and gave Harry a slight smile, then he did something he had thought he'd never do: he reached out and petted the small fur ball. She really was quite cute. "What's her name?"

"Padfoot," said Harry as he covered Severus's hand with his and looked at him, a worried look on his face. "I know she looks nothing like the Padfoot we knew, but I think Sirius would be pleased. She really is adorable, isn't she, Severus?" Green eyes looked up expectantly as a wide grin broke out across his face.

Severus found himself lost for words. If this was the result: if Harry was going to be like this now, and no longer be so sad, then the puppy had already paid off, Severus thought to himself as he returned the smile. Harry seemed his old-self again, and Severus wanted to hug him and never let him go, afraid he would retreat again. "She is. May I hold her?" asked Severus, not at all certain he really wanted to hold the small dog, but he needed to try. Harry had been through so much, and he needed his husband to love the dog, so Severus would. Harry handed him the now awake dog, and immediately, the tiny bundle buried herself within Severus's arms and went back to sleep. Not able to help himself, Severus ran his fingers through her thick coat of fur; it was so soft.

"She loves you, Severus." Green eyes looked at him and filled with tears.

"And I love you, Harry." Severus leaned down and kissed Harry again, then wiped away his tears. "Let's go inside." Severus then took Harry's hand in his and the two — make that three — entered the house.

Two hours later, after he and Harry had made love for the second time, Severus reached down and picked up the small ball of fur and placed her on his chest as he looked over at Harry, who had fallen asleep. He looked so small and frail. Severus leaned over and placed a kiss on those small, pink lips, then returned his attention to Padfoot. "You are rather cute, but if you decide to defecate on my chest, you will be sorry."

The puppy cocked her small head to the right and looked at Severus with her large amber eyes.

Severus grinned. It appeared as though their family was now complete.


End file.
